Silvania - City of Fairies
History Hundreds of years ago, fairies once lived among all the other races of Langar. But unlike the majority of the population during that time, the species would openly reject the concept of religion. With above average magical capabilities, the fairies assumed themselves above the need for gods. The fairies that existed during that time period found themselves the subject of public ridicule. Those who were not outright killed for their lack of faith were subjected to torture and torment. Hendrick (Later to be known as Hendrick The Wise) openly revolted against the horrible treatment of his people.The backlash against the revolt resulted in a war between races that saw the death of thousands of fairies. After the loss of the war, Hendrick founded the Council of Maidens. And with their assistance, he moved what fairies remained to an island on the southern end of Langar. There, Kendrick and the Maidens constructed a haven where all fairies in Langar would be able to call home, free from the prejudice of the outside world: Silvania. Kendrick and the Council of Maidens still run the city to this day. After much discussion the king and the Maidens have come to the agreement that it was best for the people of Silvania that someone became the spokes person for Silvania and negotiate peace treaties with whatever kingdoms were willing to have anything to do with the fairy kind. Society The Gate - Because of the city's history, the people of Silvania have a strong distrust of outsiders. While visitors aren't strictly forbidden, those who do choose to enter the city must do so through The Gates. The Gates is a portal system run by the Gatekeepers, a group of Elementals tasked with overseeing who enters the city. Those who choose to enter can not do so with the Gatekeeper's permission. The Council of Maidens - The Council of Maidens was founded by King Hendrick, and were the first fairies to assist the king in construction of the city. Today, the Council are the ones who make the decisions about the kingdom, with Kendrick being the voice to the public. The Council consists of four members, each one representing a different season: * Glaciola, The Maiden of Winter * Akina, The Maiden of Spring * Ausgabe, The Maiden of Summer * Fen, The Maiden of Fall All four of the Maidens have served in the Council ever since it's founding, and along with Royal Family, the Maidens are also considered the most powerful of the fairies in terms of magic. And because of the Council's magic, the island on where Silvania is located is shielded by an illusion spell, making it impossible for passing ships to locate. The Fairies - The city is home to any kind of Fae related creature, though fairies do make up a majority of the island's population. A well-known trait about fairies is that even the weakest of their species can boast an adept skill with magic, which has helped with the lack of any sort of military that the city possesses. Also, contrary to popular belief, the fairies are ''not ''inches tall. They are the size of regular people, with most fairies having the ability to alter their size at will. The Royal Family - Not many outsiders have entered the city; even less have visited the castle. So not much is yet known about the Royal Family aside from Kendrick himself. He is known to have a daughter, Princess Josephina. Category:Places Category:Cities